1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a valve having a body with a number of internal fluid ducts opening onto the same face of the body via orifices capable of receiving threaded connecting pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves having connecting orifices are normally provied with tapped sockets, for which various types of thread (metric, BSP, NPT, etc.) are in common use. If a valve manufacturer wishes to market such valves in different countries, they must either be produced in a range of models with different threads or they must be supplied with a set of adapters, which increase both the cost price and the overall diomensions of the valves.
Furthermore, because of the stresses imposed on the valve orifice threads when the connecting pipes are tightened into the valve body, it is virtually essential to use metal threads inasmuch as the synthetic materials occasionally used for valve bodies are not strong enough for threading usage. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a valve having a structure which overcomes these problems.